This is a study sponsored by the ACTG which involves no drug treatment, but long term (4yrs) follow-up of HIV-infected adolescents, in an effort to demonstrate protocol adherence which may lead to future enrollment in drug treatment studies or other medical interventions. Benefits from this approach may include: adolescents who demonstrate protocol adherence are identified, and by supporting other adolescents who may have initial difficulty with protocol adherence, their behavior can be modified to make adherence to subsequent treament more likely.